hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hot Bird
Description This Firebird was introduced in 1978 as the Hot Bird in the Flying Colors series in black and with Blackwalls, (bw). It was available in the Thundershift Roarin' Raceway. In 1979 it was gold-plated as part of the Golden Machines 6-Pack. In 1980 it was changed to brown in the basic line for a short run and then changed again to blue. In 1982 it was changed to black again and joined the Hot Ones series. The Captain America also uses this casting. Several paint and tampo variations followed from "glitter black" to metalflake blue. There are also SEVERAL tampo variations over the years. The original Hot Bird was made in Hong Kong, Malaysia and China. In 2006 a completely new casting was made and produced in both Malaysia and Thailand. This new casting was used from 2006 on. Although very similar to the original, the dimensions of the car differ. The first noticable difference is the size of the shaker scoop on the hood. The new version's shaker is slightly longer than the old. Also, both bases are different. A few other differences are the detail of the rear tail lights and the hood bird tampo. One constant similarity of both models through the years is they have both ALWAYS been all diecast. This Firebird also appeared in Burt Reynold's popular feature film "Smokey And The Bandit." FUN FACTS All hood bird tampos of the original Hot Bird have the head facing to the driver side of the car. The collector #469 hood birds are the only ones that face the passanger side. The very last of the original Hot Birds was produced for the 50' track set. Although it is a Hot Bird, the name on the base says Pontiac Firebird. Versions The Hot Bird Has been released in the following versions: 'Similar Casting' Captain America Gallery Image:HPIM6739.jpeg|Prototype- White tampo Image:Promohotbird.jpg|Prototype- Metal-Flake Blue Image:HotBirdGHOWheels.png|1982 Hot Ones Image:Hot_bird_dk_blue.jpg Best.JPG|My Best Hot Birds. A Protype and 3 LEO India Variations. Prototype 01.jpg|My prototype. Red 01.jpg|Previously unknown LEO India variation? Red 02.jpg|This came to me from Australia. Red 03.jpg|Malaysia scratched off the base like other LEO India variations. India Cars 03.JPG|Malaysia scratched off bases of LEO India cars. 'Collector Number Era 1989' The Hot Bird Has been released in the following versions: Race World On the back of Race World Volcano card Horsepower: 415 '''Speed: '''150 '''Acceleration 0-60: '''4.9 Gallery File:HPIM6739.jpeg File:HPIM8211.jpeg Image:Th_IMG_1111-1.jpg Image:Captain America GHO.jpg Image:Lwch.jpg Image:Lost china.jpg|Lost Cars of China Image:Hot_bird_01.JPG|First Edition of this casting th_HotBirdJapan002-1.jpg|Japan Box th_HotBirdJapan001-1.jpg|Italy Box Hotbird100thanniversarypack-1.jpg|Hotbird 100th anniversary pack 25-HOT BIRD-CEREAL $8.00 91.jpg|Hot Bird- Cereal Version Pontiac Firebird.jpg|2006 Hot Wheels Hot Bird Hot Wheels Pontiac Firebird (2007 Model).jpg|Hot Wheels Pontiac Firebird (2007 Model) osos.JPG|2006 Hot Bird Editor de Fotocollages_KTLf83.png|hot Bird The Hot Ones Hot Bird - Treasure Hunt 2008 - 08 - 1.jpg|Hot Bird - Treasure Hunt 2008 - 08 - 1 Hot Bird - Treasure Hunt 2008 - 08 - 2.jpg|Hot Bird - Treasure Hunt 2008 - 08 - 2 Hot Bird - Treasure Hunt 2008 - 08 - 3.jpg|Hot Bird - Treasure Hunt 2008 - 08 - 3 Category:Larry Wood Designs Category:Bob Rosas Designs Category:Flying Colors Category:Super Streeters Category:1978 Hot Wheels Category:1979 Hot Wheels Category:1980 Hot Wheels Category:1982 Hot Wheels Category:1989 Hot Wheels Category:1990 Hot Wheels Category:1991 Hot Wheels Category:1992 Hot Wheels Category:1996 Hot Wheels Category:1997 Hot Wheels Category:2005 Hot Wheels Category:2006 Hot Wheels Category:2007 Hot Wheels Category:2008 Hot Wheels Category:Since '68 Series Category:Hot Wheels Classics Category:Treasure Hunts Category:Connect Cars Category:2011 Hot Wheels Category:2012 Hot Wheels Category:2013 Hot Wheels Category:Retro Entertainment Category:GM F-bodies Category:Firebird cars Category:Pontiac Cars Category:American Cars Category:Licensed Hot Wheels Category:Cars of the Decades Category:Hot Wheels by Collector Number Category:McDonald's Category:1978 Flying Colors Category:Vehicles with Movable Parts Category:2011 Hot Wheels Garage Category:Muscle Cars Category:2009 Military Rods Category:Military Cars Category:US Army Category:Replica Entertainment Category:Race World Volcano Series Category:1970s Category:General Motors Cars Category:General Motors Automobiles Category:Kmart Exclusive Category:Wal-Mart Exclusive Category:20th Anniversary Category:Super Treasure Hunts Category:Tv Show Cars Category:Coupes Category:1:64